


Diamond Mind

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunn took Cordelia home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Post-"First Impressions."

Gunn was pushing her sweats down before he could even think. Cordelia had leaned up to give him a goodnight kiss as he saw her to her door, and next thing he knew, the door was closed and he was inside.

Cordelia was hot. She wasn't just hot; she was sassy and had a perfect ass. One that he was cupping with his hands. He'd mentioned earlier that she was the only woman he knew who wore her diamond earrings with sweats.

Gunn had her shoved up against the wall in her dining room, moving toward her bedroom. "Fuck," Cordelia moaned.

"Getting there." Gunn placed kisses up her neck, right to those earrings. He rolled his tongue over her left one. She tasted like money.

Cordelia's hands were tugging at his shirt. Her manicured nails ran over his abs.

Lifting his arms up, Gunn let her pull it off and she scraped her nails over his shoulders as she brought her hands down. He shuddered. "Watch it with the claws, Barbie."

"Hey." Cordelia smacked Gunn's ass and instantly recoiled her hand, cradling it with the other one. "Ouch. Stupid wallet."

Chuckling, Gunn tugged her through the bedroom door. Cordelia's bedroom was just how he thought it would be: wide bed with luscious sheets and not too girly. He planned on pushing her down into the mattress and fucking her until she screamed and started by pulling her onto the bed and finishing undressing her.

Apparently, Cordelia wasn't one for wasting time and pushed his hand right to her cunt. She groaned as Gunn's fingers brushed over her clit. "Right there."

"You like that?" Gunn started to kiss her neck, nibbling and biting. He couldn't get enough of the sweet smell of her perfume. Her skin glistened, beautiful and tanned as she arched her back.

Moaning again, Cordelia arched her back. He wanted to fuck her, now. Instead, she turned back toward him and dragged her nail over Gunn's nipple, curving down to the underside. She started to fall forward, into him, but balanced herself with a hand on his hip.

His body screamed at him that he needed more than foreplay, more than getting off a beautiful woman with his fingers. When Cordelia leaned over to grab a condom off her nightstand, Gunn just grinned.

Cordelia kissed her way down his stomach. Her hand on his cock, jerking him off as she bent lower. Her tongue licked the tip of his cock, teasing him.

Gunn grabbed the sheets, instead of grabbing Cordelia's hair, as he wanted more of her wet mouth. Instead, she pulled up and smiled. Something told him that Cordelia only gave head to guys that she really liked, and Gunn wasn't sure that he was really there yet.

She rolled the condom on before climbing onto of him. "I think we're ready."

"More than ready," Gunn said. He groaned as she slid down on his cock and pulled her in for a kiss when she picked up her hips to thrust. She felt perfect. Her long hair fell between her breast and the light reflected off her diamonds.

Gunn's hips met hers, and their movements sped up together. He watched as Cordelia pleased herself, knowing that this was something she wanted. He might've started it, but she would finish. Gunn was here for the ride, the very excellent ride. He came, sucking her fingers, tongue curled around that perfect manicure.

Cordelia stayed on top of him until she orgasmed again. He wasn't sure how long it took her, but she was fascinating, confident, and not like any woman he'd ever had sex with. When she was done, she leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Gunn's lips, sliding off his body.

"Damn," Gunn said. He rolled over on his side, tossing the condom in the garbage.

"They're cubic zirconium, by the way," Cordelia said as she undid her earrings and placed them in her jewelry box.

Gunn shook his head and smiled. Cordelia was something else.


End file.
